Falling into Pieces
by lovezaccharmed11
Summary: Evangeline has had it with Ryan, knowing he cheats on her, yet, she deals with it and ignores it wanting to stay faithful to her husband, but soon she files a divorce, not knowing how life will be for him when he ends up having nothing left.
1. It's Over

_Hey guys, this is a new story that ive had in my mind for the past few months.  
This is a very emotional type story and I kind of wanted to write a simple story so that my mind could filter  
some inspiration. So enjoy!_

_Characters:  
Evangeline Winters- Vanessa Hudgens  
Ryan Samuels- Zac Efron  
Cameron Rivers- Alex Pettyfer  
Danielle Montgomery- Selena Gomez_

* * *

Evangeline opened up her eyes to hear the loud banging of the walls from upstairs in her bedroom. She shook her head, and started to hear crying. "Oh my God. Bridget!" She started sprinting up the steps, rushing immediately into her baby's bedroom. She picked up her daughter from the crib and held her tight, stroking her growing brown hair. She started singing a soft lullaby, hoping that it would soothe her. It did, as she could feel her small body go up and down. She smiled a little, watching her daughter. She pulled up a chair and sat on it, rocking Bridget, back and forth.

The noises continued from her bedroom, she could hear things being smashed and loud moans. She sighed and placed her baby back into her crib. Evangeline pulled her sweater closer to her body as she turned off the lights and closed the door behind her. She quietly walked towards her bedroom. As she entered, she saw him. Her husband was there on the bed, naked, touching some girl she's never seen before. She crossed her arms, feeling the pain inside of her chest as she stood there, watching. Tears started forming as she suddenly heard her own tears and her sadness pouring out.

"Angie! What are you…d-doing here?"

She shook her head, "No reason. I just…never mind. Can you at least keep things down? Bridget is sleeping and you're making way too much noise." He gave a slight nod as he waved his hand at her, signaling her to leave. She gave one quick nod, before scurrying back out to the hall. She was upset, and in pain. This was her life. She never asked for this, or at least…the way it was now. It used to be just her and Ryan. They were perfect together for so many years, but…things immediately changed the day she got home from the hospital with Bridget sound asleep in her arms.

Evangeline was a sweet girl straight out from high school. She had lots of goals and ambitions, because her family trusted her enough to have her own. She wanted to be as successful as her parents were. Her dream was to study and become a medical doctor. Whatever things that dealt with medicine, she was on for. Then, as she entered college, things changed because she met Ryan. Her instincts told her that he was a sweet guy. He was a gentleman, and was extremely romantic. She had never felt that way about anyone. He swept her off her feet. Except, when she married him, she gave up her medical career and simply became an English teacher.

Angie wanted to stay home with her daughter right when she was born. Her family loved him, but…something happened to Ryan that caused him to overreact and turn into a monster, someone she wished she never married. He never told her anything about his family and she had only met them once during the wedding. Even then, they were quiet and solemn. She wondered exactly why. Ryan changed over the years, but Evangeline managed to stay with him, regardless. She wanted to be faithful to him and hoped that he would come to his senses. He would always tell her that he would change and that it wouldn't happen again. She would believe him, but then, the next night…some other woman was lying in her bed with her husband. Ryan would arrive home drunk or worse.

Every night, she would cry herself to sleep, knowing that the one she thought she loved would slip away. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and walked downstairs, plopping onto the couch. Her phone started to vibrate and she grabbed it from the coffee table, pressing the talk button and placing it near her ear.

"Hello?" she sniffed, wiping away her tears again.

"Angie? Are you ok? I thought you might need a friend to talk to. Did Ryan do it again?"

Evangeline sniffed as she grabbed a tissue from the tissue box, wiping her eyes, "Yeah. He did. Danielle, I can't do this. I'm….scared."

Danielle sighed on the other end, knowing the pain she was going through, "Aw, Angie. Why don't you file a divorce, already? I know you want to be faithful, always, to him, but it's not working. Clearly, he's the one being unfaithful to you. Why are you sitting around, watching it happen?"

"Because, Elle. It's not my call. Something is wrong with him, I know it. It's a gut feeling, but he won't tell me anything."

"Angie, what's going to happen when Bridget grows up? She'll be traumatized seeing her own father having sex with a billion other girls." Evangeline shook her head, feeling her throat close up, "I-I can't. I…don't know what to do. Danielle, I still love him, no matter what he does. I don't understand why he would do this to me. I thought…he cared about our family."

"I'm sorry, Angie. Look, just go to court tomorrow. File for a divorce and I guarantee you that you will at least be able to keep your daughter. If you want, you can live with me. I mean, I have plenty of room for the both of you. Just…do what's right in your heart, Angie. I promise you, if you do this…things would get better."

As much as Evangeline hated to admit it, her best friend was right. She couldn't continue to live her life with Ryan, no matter what the situation was. She cared about Bridget and once she asked Ryan to stop, he wouldn't. It was time to take matters into her hands. "You're right, Danielle. I…I will go to one of the local law firms in town and I'll decide what I should do."

"Alright, Angie. Just…be careful."

"Ok, thanks a lot Danielle. I'll come by your house at noon, tomorrow." Evangeline hung up and ran a hand through her hair. She could hear footsteps coming down the stairs as she turned around to see Ryan and his one-night-stand walk down. She left the house as Ryan turned towards her. She immediately turned away, crossing her arms.

"Hey," he whispered, walking slowly up to her. Evangeline stayed silent, closing her eyes, hoping that he would just let her be. "Look, about tonight…" Evangeline put her hand up, signaling him to stop as she rotated herself, looking at him, "I don't care. Neither do I want to know who she was or what happened. But, can you sit down for a minute?" Ryan nodded as Evangeline scooted over, giving a decent amount of space between them on the couch. She could distinctly smell the amount of alcohol in his breath. She pinched her nose slightly and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look, Ryan, we all knew that this was going to happen."

Ryan shook his head, completely confused, "What do you mean?" Evangeline sighed, giving him a look. "Would you just let me finish?" He nodded as she tried to recollect her thoughts, "Bridget is growing up fast, not to mention her ability to learn words extremely quickly. I just…don't want you to have to bring home some girl that I've never met before. Do you understand how that makes me feel?"

Ryan sighed and placed a hand on her knee, "I know, and I'm sorry. I just…have a lot going on in my mind."

Evangeline shook her head, moving her knee away from him, "Ryan, I'm sick of your excuses. You always say that. I can't tell if you're lying to me or not, but I'm done with your lies." Ryan looked at her, for once with extreme concern as to what she was going to say next, "No. I really am sorry, I just…I don't know why I'm doing this?"

She looked down, "Then, why can't you change…for the both of us? Do you understand how I feel every single time I hear you doing something with some girl? God, Ryan, I'm your wife! I should mean something to you. Do you remember the first day we met? You were one of the sweetest guys ever. That's what I want back. That's who I want back."

He shook his head, completely upset, "No. Evangeline I'm still that guy. Don't you get it?" Evangeline shook her head, breaking down into tears, "I'm sorry, Ryan. I love you, but I feel like you don't even care about this family anymore. You never tell me anything as if I'm invisible to you."

Ryan looked at her, pain making his heart weigh down, "No. You're important to me. I wouldn't have married you and had a kid with you nonetheless, if I didn't." Kristy stifled a laugh and looked up at him, "I know, but you've changed. It's time for me to…move on." Ryan froze his eyes searching hers to see a hint of her lying, but there was none. They stayed soft, but stern. "Angie, you don't want to do this. I know that in your heart you've put up with me all the time, and I promise that I will…"

She shook her head, not wanting to hear his words anymore, "I'm sorry, Ryan. I have to do this to protect Bridget. I want a divorce." Those words made Ryan stumble back, completely shocked at what his wife was saying. "No, no. Evangeline, you can't be serious, please. I…I promise that I won't…" Evangeline started bursting into tears, "I can't anymore, Ryan. I will never know when to trust you or give you the right to see our baby girl. I want what's best for her."

Ryan shot up, pacing back and forth, anger rising in him, "So what? You're going to take away Bridget from me? How can you do that? After all we've been through you think that you can just pick her up and leave?" Evangeline stayed silent, turning her head away from him. Ryan scoffed, "Why don't you just leave me? Why did you stay with me for so long if you knew this was going to happen?"

"Because I love you!" Evangeline yelled. Ryan looked away, his anger still visible. Angie closed her eyes and felt fresh tears flow from them, "Ryan, you'll never be the same again. I made the mistake of marrying you. I just…can't do this anymore, especially while you're fucking some other girl every night. Bridget deserves a better Dad than you."

Ryan closed his eyes, hating that Evangeline was here, saying all of this to him completely broke his heart. "Are you serious? You really want to end it? End…us?"

Evangeline could feel a tear roll down her cheek as she crossed her arms over her breasts, "Yes. I'm positive about this. I'm sorry, Ryan, but…it's over."

With those words, Evangeline walked upstairs, leaving Ryan torn. As her hair cascaded behind her back, she could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. At that moment, she felt like she wasn't doing the right thing and that…maybe it was a mistake. But, what was done is done. She couldn't go back and change it. She couldn't go back and take back every horrible thing she said to Ryan.

She walked into her daughter's bedroom and picked up the phone, pressing a bunch of numbers, placing the phone to her ear, "Hey, Cameron? It's Angie. I need your help."

"What do you need this late at night?" the man asked from the other line, sounding really tired.

Angie looked down at her daughter, "I need you to help me file a divorce with my husband."

* * *

_Did you guys like it? Please review! i like long reviews so give me some feedback and what you think  
Oooo Cameron? Who do you think he is in the story? _

-Ivory


	2. Cameron Rivers

_Hey guys, thanks sooo much for the reviews. Even though there were only four reviews, I was still very happy.  
But, here's the next one and i like long reviews, please. I want all of your feedbackk! This one is a little crappy, but  
the next one will be great! In the next few chapters, it will be fairly about the court case and the ruling and blah blah blah  
but after that, the story's going to jump into the next 5 or so years. Anyways, enjoy!_

_Characters:  
Evangeline Winters- Vanessa Hudgens  
Ryan Samuels- Zac Efron  
Cameron Rivers- Alex Pettfer  
Danielle Montgomery- Selena Gomez_

_Guest Starring:  
Natalie Hastings- Ashley Tisdale_

* * *

The next morning, Evangeline started packing up her bags, filling them with some cash, her clothes, and things she needed, along with some of Bridget's things. She closed her suitcases and placed Bridget in a stroller, buckling her in tight. She turned around, surprised to see Ryan, standing there, his face looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Well, I'll be coming back for you to sign those divorce papers. Like I said, I want this marriage over with. I don't want to be with you anymore. Besides, after I leave, you can go fuck whatever woman you want and I wouldn't be standing in your way. You never wanted a family. You got your wish."

She grabbed the rest of her things and walked down the stairs, pushing through the front door, putting everything into Danielle's trunk. Cries from Bridget were now heard as Evangeline walked towards her daughter, picking her up. She knew why her daughter was crying. Babies had this sense of there's knowing when their parents were fighting or something bad was happening. She patted her daughter's back and she looked at the house that used to be her happiness and her world. It used to be her haven, now it was only a reminder of her husband's unfaithfulness.

"Angie! Are you coming?" Danielle asked, peering from inside the car. Evangeline looked back at her friend and then, at the house, nodding, "Yeah. I am." As she was about to get inside, she could hear Ryan, calling her. She spun around, seeing him panting as he came closer to her.

"You're making a big mistake. Please, Angie. Just…take me back. I'm sorry. You have to understand that…I love you."

Evangeline placed a sleeping Bridget in the back, buckling her in, before turning to Ryan. She looked into his ocean blue orbs, feeling lost in them again. She shook her head and turned away, "No, the big mistake was marrying you, Ryan! I hate you. I don't want to ever see you again. You understand me?"

Ryan was taken back as Evangeline got into the car, slamming the door. She couldn't help but burst into tears as they drove away. Danielle looked at her best friend, seeing her in pain, broke her heart and she knew she deserved better than that son-of-a-bitch Ryan.

"Angie? You're going to be ok, you know that? I know….things seem rough right now, but it will be ok. Divorce is hard to go through, but you're doing the right thing."

Evangeline sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "It doesn't feel like the right thing if my heart is broken. I mean…he was my husband for a long time and…we had a beautiful daughter together. What motive does he have for sleeping with a bunch of women every night? Aren't I enough for him? I feel…so stupid and…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Angie? You're not stupid. It's Ryan's loss for what he did. It's his fault he's losing his wife and his daughter. He could've avoided all of this, if he didn't sleep with all of those girls. You deserve better, Evangeline. I'm your best friend, and I know you aren't happy with him now, like you used to before. This isn't; just about your daughter's happiness. It's about yours, too."

She nodded, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Are we there yet?"

Danielle looked around as she drove towards the curb, "Yes. I can't believe Cameron still works at the same place. He should be in like…California or something."

Evangeline laughed as she got out, taking Bridget in her arms with her. She walked into the building smiling when she saw the receptionist, Natalie Hastings, sitting behind her front desk. Evangeline has known Natalie for a while now. She was a close friend to Cameron, who was one of her best friends from college.

"Hey, Natalie. How's the business going?" Evangeline asked, faking a smile on her face. Natalie looked up, smiling big, "Oh my God. Evangeline? Evangeline Winters? I haven't seen you since graduation. How have you been? Oh…is that your little baby?"

Evangeline faked a smile, looking at her precious little girl, "Yes. She's…Ryan's actually. We um….her name's Bridget."

Natalie smiled, puckering her lips, "Aw, she's the cutest little thing I've ever seen. Can I hold her, Angie?"

She nodded, handing over her only child to Natalie who placed Bridget on her hip, bouncing her up and down. Evangeline smiled as Natalie giggled and handed Bridget back to her. "Um…is Cameron available? I…need to talk to him about some business, if you don't mind. He told me that he was free right now."

Natalie nodded as she plopped onto her chair again, looking at her computer, "Actually, yes. He's free for the next hour, but he went out for a bit. He'll be back very soon, so just take a seat in his office."

Evangeline smiled, "Thank you, Natalie. I appreciate it."

"Your welcome and it's great to see you again, Angie!" she called out as Evangeline walked into the back. As she took a seat in front of a huge chestnut brown desk, she looked around the room. It was very business-like and she recognized some changes in Cameron's decorating styles. It was more modern, with a gothic feel to it. She looked at Bridget, her beautiful blue orbs, shining brightly at her. Evangeline couldn't help, but smile. That was one of the many good things that her daughter was able to do. She set this charm look that would turn any bad situation better, making Evangeline a little bit more happier. She knew deep down that she was going to be able to get custody of her daughter. No doubt in her mind, but…she was still scared that Ryan was going to somehow get an advantage. She knew that he had lots of friends, that's why she came to Cameron. Cameron was a good friend to Evangeline over the past few years and…she definitely could trust him with helping her settle this divorce and still get custody over her daughter.

"Alright, I'm here. Where's…." Cameron walked towards his seat, turning towards Evangeline. He smiled at her, seeing how beautiful she really looked at that moment. Her mocha orbs had captured his heart as he took a seat.

"Wow. Is that…really you Evangeline?" he asked, still stunned.

She laughed, running a hand through her long raven hair, "Yeah, it is me. What…do I not look like myself?"

Cameron laughed, stacking up all of his papers into a neat pile, "Well…yeah. I…know it's been a while, but…wow. You look amazing."

Evangeline could feel her cheeks blush deep red, as she tried to hide her smile, "Um…thanks. You were always…the smooth-talker." Evangeline smiled.

Cameron scratched the back of his neck and sat on top of his desk, looking over some files, "Well…you didn't really tell me much, Angie, except that…you're getting a divorce with your husband. May I ask why? I mean…Ryan was such a good guy and…you guys were in love in college. What changed?"

Evangeline's smile faded as she looked down at a sleeping Bridget. She lowered her eyes, not meeting Cameron's gaze, fearing that he would judge her at what she was about to say. "Ryan was a good guy. But…after Bridget was born…things changed. He…wouldn't ever talk to me and…he would constantly get fired and was…inbetween jobs…I…don't know. Was I a horrible wife, or something? Was it something that I've done? He would come home drunk and would sleep with a different girl every night. I didn't want to speak out to him about it because I thought that…he was just going through some things."

"He would always say that…it wasn't going to happen again. Every time he said that and every time…I would believe him. Because I wanted to stay faithful to him. It was because," Evangeline looked down, tears forming at the brim of her eyes, "I still loved him with everything in me. I'm so stupid and blind to just pretend as if those one night stands…didn't mean anything. I was stupid to let it go on for so long."

Cameron shook his head, reaching for her hand as he rubbed his thumb over hers, "You're not stupid or blind. You loved him and…I understand why you felt that way. Ryan's an idiot for letting you slip away like this. You had a right…to come to me and file for a divorce. I pretty much guarantee you…that you will win and you will have full custody of your daughter, at least for the next 10 years or so. Until she is capable of deciding if she wants to spend a bit of time with her dad or…not."

Evangeline wiped away her tears with her thumb, "I know. Thanks, Cameron. It means a lot to have your support. When can I go to court?"

Cameron sighed, looked at his calendar, "If you get those papers signed, maybe in about two weeks, max. You can sign it now."

Cameron handed Evangeline with the papers and a ballpoint pen. She looked down at the papers one more time and sighed, before taking the pen and signing her name in the areas provided for her to sign.

"Thanks, Cam. I better go. Danielle is sort of waiting for me outside. Thanks again, I'll give them to, Ryan to sign and I'll get back to you," she folded the papers and put it in her bag as she readjusted Bridget on her hip.

Cameron smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, "No problem. It was great to see you again, Evangeline. It…really was." She looked at him, butterflies floating in her stomach. At first, she thought it was wrong, because of Ryan, but…she couldn't help the vibe she was getting around her old-time friend. "Yeah, same here." She walked out, smiling to herself.

* * *

Voila! What do you guys think? Eh, it's boring now. Anyways tell me your thoughts about Cameron. Trust me, he's a crucial part  
in this story and you'll find out in the next three chapters :) REVIEW!

-Ivory


End file.
